HECHOS INESPERADOS
by monsita
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA LUBBY DE LOS HECHOS INESPERADOS QUE NOS DEPARA LA VIDO Y COMO NUETRA PAREJA LOS AFRONTARIA, LO QUE SIGNIFICARIA, Y DEMAS COSAS INTERESNTE....ESPERO REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

HECHOS INESPERADOS

CAPITULO 1

16 semanas, ese era el tiempo que habia transcurrido desde que se habia iniciado una nueva vida en su interior, 12 de aquellas semanas habian transcurridas sumidas en la incertidumbre de tener o no al bebe, solo ahora que contaba con el total apoyo de luka, estaba algo mas tranquila, pero hoy cuando tenia que ir a hacerse la amiocintesis para descartar cualquier problema del bebe, volvia a estar nerviosa, no se habia querido realizar ningun examen antes de este, sabe que si el resultado no es el que esperan las cosas no van a ser faciles. mirando por la ventana del departamento como amanece en Chicago, sinete que luka la abraza por la espalda, junto a él su infaltable taza de cafe...

_Luka: comoestas? __  
__Abby: no lo se, no puedo dormir, tengo hambre todo el dia, no se que me pasa... a lo mejor estoy anidando...no es imposible, ya no con 16 semanas, lo del examen me tiene muy nerviosa luka __  
__Luka: tranquila abby, las posibilidades de que tenga algun problema son...una en un millon? __  
__Abby: no... una en 200...luka tengo miedo... __  
__Luka: no te preocupes abby, yo voy a estar a tu lado... __  
__Abby: gracias luka, por estar aca... __  
_  
luka simplemente abraza a abby y juntos observan como amanece en Chicago.   
luka y abby se encuetran en la consulta del medico, estan en la sal de esera, muchas mujeres con sus abulados vientres esperan ser atendidas, luka nota el temor en lso ojos de abby y le sostiene fuertemente su mano entre las de él.

_Enfermera: Abigail Lockhart __  
_

Luka y Abby se miran , abby se levanta y luka, sion soltarle la mano, la acompaña al interior de la sla de examen. Ya dentro abby se encuetra recosada sobre la camilla, con su vientre cubierto por una sabana y con imagenes de fetos en las 'àredes, luka ahora tiene su mano sobre el vientre de abby, la doctora entra a la sala...

_Dra: Abby, luka, como com te has sentido abby... __  
__Abby: no muy bien, no se como mucho, duermo poco, y este vientre que parece crecer todos los dias, no se como me siento... __  
__Dra: vamos a ver...obviamente tu lo sabes vas a sentir algo frio, pero es solamente el gel, quiero que ambos se fijen en la pantalla por favor..._

la doctora desliza el ecografo sobre le vientre de Abby, se detiene la imagen, luka y abby se miran y luego miran a la doctora no necesitan la confirmacion pero igual preguntan

_Abby: es lo que creo que estoy viendo en la pantalla? __  
__Doctora: si abby, gemelos, he ahi el por que te siente asi..._

Abby y Luka se encuentran en el mismo banco donde tomaron la decision de quedarse con el bebe, se miran , pero no hablan , solo estan tomados de la mano mirando hacia el lago...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

luka abraza a abby, están fuera de la consulta y caminan hacia el departamento de luka, que van a hacer...

_Abby: luka que diablos vamos a hacer ahora... __  
__Luka: tenerlos... __  
__Abby: tengo miedo, imagínate si creía que iba a ser mala madre con uno imagínate con dos... __  
__Luka: Bueno, pero existen los psicólogos, (riendo)... __  
__Abby: no estoy para bromas luka..._

Luka la abraza fuertemente...dios mío es una realidad van a tener gemelos...

han pasado cuatro semanas mas, el embarazo de abby es mas que evidente, todo el county sabe ahora que abby esta esperando gemelos..., los cuales se mueven constantemente y eso que tan solo tiene 5 meses de embarazo.

_Luka: abby por que no te vas a la casa y descansas? __  
__Abby: luka por favor solo estoy embarazad no enferma... __  
__Luka: si pero son dos , no uno , lo recuerdas... __  
__Abby: como no recordarlo, si se mueven como si fueran cuatro...y además con esta tremenda panza no me veo ni los zapatos... __  
__Luka: te ves hermosa... __  
__Abby: mentiroso... __  
__Luka: no es cierto estas hermosa y yo te amo... __  
__Abby: yo también te amo... __  
__Luka: por que no nos vamos de compras... y compramos las cosas para los bebes... __  
__Abby: si pero hay que comprar todo por cuatro... dos para tu casa, dos para la mía __  
__Luka: no seria mejor que nos fueramos a vivir juentos?_

Abby mira aluka, no le da ninguna respuesta...pero su corazon ya tiene una...


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Abby mira a luka, el solo hecho de tener dos bebes la aterroriza, pero irse a vivir con luka la asusta aun mas...

_iAbby: no lo se luka... creo que no estoy lista aun... __  
__Luka: piénsalo ... en todo caso de ser así tendríamos que buscar una casa mas grande, por que cuatro en mi apartamento no cabemos y menos en el tuyo... __  
__Abby: cuatro...ooooooo luka tengo tanto miedo... no voy a poder hacer sola... __  
__Luka: no lo vas a hacer sola abby, lo vamos a hacer juntos... __  
__Abby: no creo que pueda, no, no voy a poder...no voy a ser una buena madre... __  
__luka: los hijos te enseñan abby y te hace n madurar y crecer con ellos... __  
__Abby: si y también sufrir , tu mismo me lo dijiste... __  
__Luka: si, pero las experiencias son mas agradables que desagradables... __  
__Abby: es que luka me aterra el parto... y si sucede algo ... y si no puedo hacerlo... __  
__Luka: por que no vamos paso por paso abby, ve a recoger tus cosas y vamonos de comprar te parece? __  
__Abby: te amo..._

Abby suelta la mono de luka, y se dirige a la sala de médicos, sus casi 6 meses de embarazo casi no la dejan avanzar en forma normal, y el solo hecho de pensar que le quedan 7s emanas mas para poder salir con permiso maternal ya la cansa...

Abby recoge sus cosas y se encuentra con neela

_Neela: ya te vas? __  
__Abby: si, luka insiste en ir a ver las cosas para los bebes... __  
__Neela: como te has sentido? __  
__Abby: muy cansada... y gorda __  
__Neela: abby no esas gorda, solamente tienes dos bebes en vez de uno, a propósito, tenemos que coordinar tu baby shower... __  
__Abby: mi que? __  
__Neela: tu baby shower, todas quieren participar... __  
__Abby: bueno, después lo hablamos, luka me espera, nos vemos Neela..._

Afuera luka tiene los brazos en la espalda, esta esperando a Abby... a lo lejos ve acercarse a Sam.

_Sam: hola luka __  
__luka: sam, como estas? __  
__Sam: bien y tu... __  
__Luka: esperando a abby... __  
__Sam: no la he visto, a propósito felicitaciones, supe lo de los gemelos... __  
__Luka: esta por salir, gracias sam..._

Abby sale al área de ambulancias, su abultado vientre la delata a lo lejos, luka se despide de sam y va a su encuentro...

_Luka: lista? __  
__Abby: si, que quería sam? __  
__Luka: solo felicitarnos, por los bebes...no me digas que estas celosa... __  
__Abby: si , mucho..._

Luka abraza y besa apasionadamente a abby, tan cerca que puede sentir como sus hijos se mueven al interior de abby

_Luka: te sientes bien? __  
__Abby: si, no te preocupes luka, se mueven todos los días, pareciera que no tuvieran suficiente espacio... __  
__Luka: (hablándole a la barriga de abby) solo les pido pequeños que no quieran salir antes de tiempo...OK... y no hagan sufrir a su madre... __  
__Abby: (a su barriga) escucharon a su padre, háganle caso por favor... __  
__Luka: (posando su mano por el vientre de abby) tranquilos niños tranquilos, dejen descansar a su madre..._

Luka y abby tomados de la mano caminan dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de bebes...una vez dentro abby pasa al vestidor luka la sigue...

_Luka: te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez?_

_Abby: mentiroso_

_Luka: si te vez muy hermosa…._

Luka besa a Abby, le saca el abrigo y lo tira al suelo, su abrigo también termina en el suelo.

_Abby: que estas haciendo luka…._

_Luka: tú empezaste_

_Abby: luka_

_Luka: tu tienes la culpa mujer embarazada….._

Lugo de efusivo encuentro luka y abby se dirigen hacia el departamento de este último, dejan los bolsos arriba de a mesa y continúan hacia el dormitorio…

Luka yace acostado al lado de abby que duerme placidamente…. No puede dejar de mirarla… se ve dan hermosa, no puede creer que después de todas las decisiones que han tenido que tomar y lo que pasaron estén juntos nuevamente y además esperando 2 hijos…

Abby despierta, luka la mira

_Abby: luka…_

_Luka: hola_

_Abby, que haces…_

_Luka: te miro_

_Abby: si lo se, y aun lo haces cuando hacemos el amor…._

_Luka: eso es por que eres muy hermosa y además por que te amo mucho…_

_Abby: yo también te amo…. Luka… yo se que he sido yo la que ha tenido miedo a comprometerse… pero creo que ahora es necesario y además quiero vivir contigo_

_Luka: si en verdad quieres eso…_

_Abby: si luka… estoy segura…_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

8 semanas buscando un lugar donde vivir y por fin lo habían encontrado, luego de mucho buscar… Abby quería que los gemelos durmieran juntos, Luka que cada uno tuviera su habitación e independencia, Abby quería una casa de una salo planta, para evitar posibles caídas y accidentes, Luka la quería de dos plantas para que sus hijos pudieran jugar en las escaleras, además la ubicación tenia que ser cercana al county pero lejos de los peligros que pudieran acechar a sus hijos.

Por fin la habían encontrado y después de que Abby cediera a los caprichos de Luka, habían conseguido una casa de dos plantas con cuatro habitaciones, una adicional según Luka, para el hermano menor de los gemelos… lo cual a Abby con sus 29 semanas de embarazo no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Y ahí estaban con las llaves en la mano, dispuestos a ingresar al que seria su hogar por los próximos años, de solo pensarlo a Abby le recorría un escalofrío por la columna, el compromiso de por vida que estaba asumiendo con Luka era mas que un papel o un anillo o un matrimonio, serian sus hijos, independiente de lo que sucediera en el futuro, Luka y ella seria los padres de estos niños siempre.

Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad al interior de la casa… Abby ingresa los muebles ya llegaron, pero todas las cosas están en cajas, Luka busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz, al encontrarlo enciende la luz y un sinnúmero de gritos de SORPRESA, saltan al aire, la habitación se lleno de globos de colores y cintas por todos lados.

_Abby: OMG, que hacen acá?_

_Neela: ya te dije que te estábamos preparando tu baby shower_

_Susan: vamos Abby, ven a divertirte un rato, aprovecha ahora, descansa un rato… aprovecha que hoy comienza tu permiso de maternidad…_

_Abby: OK, OK… no se por que me parece que tu algo tenias que ver con todo esto Luka… no es cierto?_

_Luka: lo siento Abby, prometí mantener silencio… me amenazaron… me hicieron jurar que no te diría nada…_

La velada transcurre en forma entretenida, están ahí, Neela, Susan, Sam, Helen, Chen y muchos mas, Luka solo observa desde un rincón los juegos y bromas además de los regalos que le llegan a los niños… Abby se ve feliz.

Todos se han ido, Luka y Abby se encuentran en la puerta de entrada, observan como Susan, la ultima en irse lleva de la mano a Cosmo.

_Luka: y pensar que en un tiempo mas así vamos a estar nosotros…_

_Abby: si pero común niño de cada mano…._

_Luka: niño?_

_Abby: o niña, no lo se, pero yo creo que me iría mejor con niños se me da mejor que la dinámica madre e hija, esa si que me aterra…._

_Luka: pero si quieres saber, es cosa que levantemos el teléfono y llamemos a la consulta de la doctora, ahí están los resultados de la amiocintesis en donde esta el sexo de los bebes…._

_Abby: no Luka… no quiero saber… dejemos que todo transcurra en forma natural…_

Luka abraza a Abby y la besa, no puede negar que la ama... ahora más que en cualquier otra oportunidad que hubieran estado juntos… ya la mirar a Abby sabe que esta le corresponde….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Las siguiente cuatro semanas han transcurrido rápido, entre el arreglo de la casa nueva y las cosas de los bebes se han pasado volando, Abby ya tiene 33 semanas de embarazo, su permiso maternal le ha dado el tiempo necesario para relajarse, se le nota mas tranquila y feliz, si feliz esa es la expresión que tiene su rostro, además de la de enamorada, por que cada vez que Luka llega a casa a Abby le brillan los ojos….

Abby se encuentra en la cocina, Luka aparece por la puerta y la observa...

_Luka: como te sientes?_

_Abby: cansada… no me veo ni los pies de lo gorda que estoy…_

_Luka: no estas gorda… estas muy linda… voy a buscar unas cuantas cosas para los bebes…me quieres acompañar?_

_Abby: puedes ir solo? Estoy muy cansada y la espalda me esta matando, me voy a recostar un rato…_

_Luka: ok, descansa un rato, yo vuelvo luego_

_Abby: anda tranquilo, nosotros no nos vamos a mover, muy lejos no podemos ir…._

_Luka: ok… (a la barriga de abby) niños no molestan a su mamá ok… déjenla descansar…_

Luka va hacia la salida de la casa, cuando escucha un fuerte grito proveniente de la cocina….

_Abby: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUKA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Luka: ABBY, que te paso……._

Abby se encuentra en el piso de la cocina, de rodillas, alrededor de ella un charco de sangre….

Abby yace en el piso, la perdida de sangre hace que por momentos pierda el conocimiento, la ambulancia al parecer demora horas…aunque en realidad son solo minutos…

Luka en su desesperación no sabe que hacer, pareciera que todos sus conocimientos de medicina se han desvanecido… solo sostiene la mano de abby entre las suyas… Abby esta inconciente la perdida de sangre ha sido demasiada…

La ambulancia por fin llega la county, todos ya han sido alertados que la que viene al interior es Abby, el equipo ya esta preparado para una cesaria de emergencia.

Tres horas de pabellón y seis unidades de sangre han sido necesarias para poder salvar a Abby y a los bebes, ambos están en NUCI, intubados y con riesgo vital, si bien tiene 33 semanas de gestación, el hecho de ser 2 complica aun mas las cosas…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Una semana y nada... Abby no abre los ojos...todos sus signos vitales están bien, pero ella no despierta... Luka no se ha separado de ella ni siquiera para ir a ver a sus hijos, los cuales ya se encuentran respirando por si solos pero aun en NUCI...la única diferencia e el cuerpo de abby es una anillo en su mano derecha...Neela, llega a revisar el estado de Abby...

Neela: Dr. Kovac, como esta hoy

Luka: bien Neela, pero aun no ha reaccionado, no se que le pasa...

Neela: ni yo tampoco, todos sus signos esta bien...y esto (apuntando a la mano de abby)...

Luka: quiero que lo vea cuando despierte...

Neela: fuiste a ver a los niños...

Luka: no, no me he despegado del lado de ella...

Neela: por que no aprovechas de comer algo y de ver a los niños...están muy activos hoy, yo vengo de allá...

Luka: si creo que lo voy a hacer pero no quiero que se despierte y yo no este a su lado...

Neela: no te preocupes yo me quedo con ella, lo que tu vuelvas sigo con mi ronda...ve tranquilo...

Un pequeño sonido llama la atención de Luka y Neela... es Abby esta reaccionando...

Abby: …luka...donde estas...

Luka: mi amor como te sientes?

Abby: me duele todo...los bebes?

Luka: los niños están en NUCI, pero no te preocupes están bien

Abby: niños? Varones?...

Luka: si, los dos, dos hermosos niños, muy parecidos a su mamá…

Abby: quiero verlos….ahora….

Neela: Abby… como te sientes…

Abby: me duele la cabeza como si hubiera dormido mucho….

Neela: voy a ir a buscar a la doctora, para que te vea, vuelvo enseguida…

Abby:…luka, vamos llévame a ver a los niños….por favor….

Luka: ni yo los he visto, he estado todos los días acá contigo…solo los fui a ver cuando les sacamos la intubación….

Abby: cuanto dormi Luka?

Luka: una semana, me tenias muy preocupado…tuve miedo de perderte….

Luka se acerca y besa a Abby, ella le devuelve el beso, cuando abre sus ojos observa su mano derecha…

Abby: y esto?

Luka: una pregunta….

Abby: una pregunta?

Luka: si… es la si la madre de mis hijos, quiere ser mi esposa?

Abby guarda silencio… no sabe que decirle a Luka, aunque en su interior si conoce la respuesta.

Abby: vamos a ver a nuestros hijos luka…

Luka: vamos…

Abby se sienta en la silla de ruedas y Luka la ayuda, juntos se dirigen a NUCI.

Los niños están uno al lado del otro, muy activos, mueven sus piernecitas y brazos…Abby se emociona y por su rostro caen lagrimas…

Abby: OMG, son tan lindos Luka

Luka: si, son hermosos, y son nuestros Abby…

Dra.: abby, quieres cargarlos

Abby: puedo?

Dra.: por supuesto, uno lo cargas tu y el otro lo carga Luka, te parece?

Abby: si…

Dra.: y que nombre les van a poner?

Abby: no lo sabemos aun…luka?

Luka: no lo se, decide tu Abby…

Abby toma en brazos al pequeño el cual inmediatamente se calma, Luka hace lo mismo, así uno al lado del otro, Luka se acerca a abby, con el niño en brazos y la besa…

Luka: gracias…

Abby: por que?

Luka: por darme una segunda oportunidad

Abby: te amo Luka….y si acepto…

Luka: en serio?

Abby: si, quiero casarme contigo…

Ahora es abby la que se acerca a Luka y lo besa, con ambos niños en los brazos, los ama, a los tres….


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Solo por precaución, Abby y los gemelos se mantuvieron una semana más en el hospital, pero hoy a llegado el gran día de irse a casa.

Abby se encuentra amamantando a Joe, el más pequeño de los gemelos, mientras Luka sostiene en brazos a Brian, el cual duerme placidamente en los brazos de su padre.

Abby: vamos pequeño apresúrate para que nos vallamos a casa, sino tu padre se va ir solo a casa con tu hermano.

Luka: Abby… tú sabes que nunca los dejaría…

Abby: es solo una broma Luka, yo se que tu nunca nos vas a abandonar… ni yo tampoco a ustedes.

Luka deja a Brian en su silla y toma Joe en brazos para realizar la misma acción, Abby por políticas del hospital debe abandonarlo en una silla de ruedas, Luka lleva en cada brazo una silla con cada uno de los bebes en ella, antes de irse pasan a ver a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Neela: Abby…ya te vas?

Abby: si ya nos vamos los cuatro

Susan: Abby…que lindos…se parecen mucho a ti… bueno a ti también Luka…

Luka: no te preocupes Susan, si es cierto que se parecen mucho a Abby, los dos…

Neela: si, pero Brian se parece un poco a usted Dr. Kovac…

Luka: (señalando al otro bebe) este es Brian Neela y si Joe se parece un poco mas pero son muy parecidos a Abby. (Risas generales)

Una vez que han llegado a casa Luka y abby se preparan a ingresar a su hogar, cuando desde el interior escuchan voces y se abre la puerta.

Es Maggie la que esta al interior de la casa.

Maggie: ¡¡¡pero mira quienes vienen llegando ¡¡¡ MIS NIETOS¡¡¡

Luka y Abby se miran, Abby no lo puede creer.

Abby: Maggie que haces aca ¡¡¡¡

Maggie: vine a ver a mis nietos, además Luka me aviso que no estabas muy bien

Abby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa y cuanto te vas a quedar?

Luka: ¡¡¡Abby¡¡¡¡

Abby: Luka por que no llevas a los niños a su habitación

Luka: OK

Maggie: OMG, y ese anillo¡¡¡ no me digas que Luka te pidió matrimonio?

Abby: si Maggie, mamá por que viniste?

Maggie: ya te dije Abby, quería conocer a mis nietos, son muy lindos Abby, se parecen mucho a ti cuando eras bebe

Abby: gracias Maggie, pero sin que te ofendas, Luka y yo queremos estar solos con los niños

Maggie: entiendo… voy a recoger mis cosas…

Abby: donde vas a ir?

Maggie: no te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré…

Abby: quédate esta noche, nos sobra una habitación, no hay problema…

Maggie: gracias Abby… te prepare la cena para ti y para Luka…

Abby: gracias Maggie…

Abby se dirige hacia la habitación de los gemelos, Luka se encuentra observando la cuna mientras los bebes duermen… Abby se acerca a su lado…

Abby: no puedo creer que ya estén acá Luka…

Luka: si yo pensaba lo mismo…

Abby: Luka… porqué llamaste a Maggie?

Luka: la llame cuando tu estabas dormida… estaba muy asustado Abby, no sabia que hacer…lo siento… estas molesta?

Abby: no… ya no… Maggie va a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes…mañana veremos que hacemos…

Luka: te amo Abby…

Abby: yo también te amo…

Al día siguiente Abby se levanta tarde pero extrañada por el silencio que reina en a casa, los gemelos no los dejaron dormir en toda la noche y Luka yace acostado a su lado, duerme placidamente.

Abby se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de los gemelos… un sentimiento le invade su cuerpo, los gemelos no están y Maggie tampoco, los coches de paseo tampoco están, Abby solo atina a gritar - ¡¡¡LUKA¡¡¡

Luka se levanta de un salto y llega donde se encuentra Abby en la habitación de los niños…

Luka: que sucede Abby?

Abby: los niños no están¡¡¡

Luka: Maggie

Abby: lo mas seguro…

En el preciso instante en que Abby y Luka se disponen a salir a buscar a Maggie y a los niños, la puerta principal de la casa se abre, es Maggie con los niños placidamente dormidos en sus cochecitos

Abby: donde diablos estabas, nunca mas me hagas esto, como se te ocurre¡¡¡¡

Abby corre donde sus hijos, Joe y Brian duermen placidamente.

Maggie: lo siento, es que como lloraron tanto toda la noche y ustedes estaban tan cansados, pensé que lo mejor era que descansaran.

Abby no mira a su madre solo toma a Joe y lo lleva a su cuna, luego hace lo mismo con Brian.

Luka: Maggie, deberías haber dejado una nota… por favor para la próxima vez avísanos…

Abby: no, es que no va a haber próxima vez, esto se acaba aca, Maggie lo siento vas a tener que marcharte…

Luka: Abby... puedes venir un segundo…

Luka toma de la mano a Abby y la lleva hasta la cocina.

Luka: amor, tu madre tenia buenas intensiones, no te lo tomes a mal…

Abby: que no me lo tome a mal¡¡¡ y si les hubiera pasado algo a los niños¡¡¡

Luka: si, pero no les paso nada, no seas tan aprensiva Abby…

Abby: claro como no son tus primeros hijos….

Luka no le responde solota mira…

Abby: lo siento Luka… es que mi mamá me tiene muy nerviosa

Luka: si los se Abby, no te preocupes…

Abby se acerca a Luka y lo abraza fuertemente a la altura de la cintura

Abby: lo siento

Luka: te entiendo Abby no te preocupes…

Abby se devuelve a hablar con Maggie, le indica que por favor no lo vuelva a hacer y que no hay inconveniente en que se quede un tiempo con ellos…

Maggie: Gracias Abby… te puedo decir algo?

Abby: si, dime…

Maggie: ser madre te ha hecho muy bien Abby, y se nota que Luka te ama mucho… solo se le nota en como te mira…

Abby: si lo se, yo también lo amo mucho

Maggie: cuando se van a casar?

Abby: aun no tenemos fecha pero te avisare…

Las semanas pasaron volando, los gemelos ya tiene un mes de vida y están mas activos que antes, Luka y Abby apenas duermen, y Maggie por fin se devolvió a su casa, Ahora si que están solos.

Son las 3 y 20 de la mañana, Joe esta llorando en la otra habitación y a los pocos segundos Brian se le une, Luka y Abby se levantan, Luka toma a Brian mientras Abby hace lo mismo con Joe.

Abby: Luka, Joe esta ardiendo en fiebre, como esta Brian…

Luka: igual…llevémonos al Hospital Abby… ahora….

Luka, Abby y los bebes se dirigen al hospital… el rostro de Abby tiene el semblante de alguien que esta muy asustado, el de Luka también….


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Las 5 y 40 de la mañana, Brian y Joe reencuentran en la unidad de cuidados intensivos pediátricos con una fuerte neumonía…Abby se encuentra al lado de la cama de Joe, Luka al lado de la Brian.

Abby: como no me di cuenta antes, OMG, que tonta soy, donde se fueron mis conocimientos Luka…

Luka: no es culpa tuya Abby, no te culpes, actuaste como madre no como medico, además yo tampoco me di cuenta…

Una semana en el hospital, eso es lo que tardan los gemelos en recuperarse…

Tres años, eses es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que la vida de Abby y Luka se vio completamente modificada por el nacimiento de los niños, dos niños muy traviesos, Joe mas que Brian pero cómplices los dos, dos niños de tez muy blanca y cabellos negros, dos niños que son la alegría de sus padres.

Abby aun luce el anillo que le dio Luka en la mano derecha, el tiempo ha transcurrido muy rápido, solo pensar que hace cuatro años en su vida no había nada mas que su relación con Luka y la disyuntiva entre tener o no al hijo que estaban esperando, hoy no sabría que hacer sin ellos.

Abby llega al county a buscar a Luka, pero antes pasa a buscar a los niños ala guardería, por lo que se dirige con ellos a la sala de emergencia.

Frank: no me digas que vienes con esos monstruos a trabajar Lockhard…

Abby: buenos días para ti también Frank

Joe y Brian se sueltan de las manos de Abby y corren hacia Luka.

Joe y Brian: papá, papá¡¡¡¡¡

Luka toma en brazos a sus hijos

Luka: donde esta su mamá?

Joe: esta allá con la tía Neela

Joe se desliza por el cuerpo de Luka hasta llegar al suelo, Brian como de costumbre lo imita, Luka se dirige donde esta Abby.

Luka: hola amor, llegaste más temprano…

Abby: si, ya no los aguantaban mas en la guardería…

Luka: estos niños… te noto cansada Abby te sientes bien?

Abby: no muy bien, tengo mucho sueño, y estos niños además no están ni un minutos tranquilos…

En eso un sonido seco de cajas que caer llama la atención de Luka y Abby, los cuales se dirigen hacia donde proviene el sonido.

Brian y Joe, se encuentran debajo de una ruma de cajas de suministros y algodones, y lo único que se les puede distinguir son los cabellos negros y los ojos verdes…

Abby: Joe, Brian que hicieron?

Brian: fue Joe…

Joe: fue Brian mamá…

Luka: no, fueron los dos, vamos jovencitos, fuera de aquí…

Brian y Joe corren fuera de la sala de suministros Abby los persigue, Luka la observa…cuando se da vuelta para recoger el desastre que dejaron los niños un sonido de algo que cae contra el suelo lama su atención, al voltearse no puede creer lo que ve, corre rápidamente, es Abby la que yace en el suelo…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 10 

Abby esta recostada en una camilla, la habitación esta sumida en una profunda oscuridad solo la alumbra la luz de cabecera de Abby.

Luka se encuentra sentado a su lado, los niños están con Neela en la sala familiar.

Abby : ...mi cabezaaaaaa...

Luka: Cómo te sientes amor?

Abby. Que me paso?

Luka: te desmayaste... y te pegaste en la cabeza...

Abby: los niños?

Luka: Neela los llevo a la sala familiar a jugar un rato... se asustaron mucho...

Abby: pobrecillos...

Luka: Abby, te hicieron unos exámenes cuando estabas desmayada...

Abby: Y?

Luka: por que no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada?

Abby: Qué?

El rostro de Luka se transforma y Abby se pone a llorar...

Abby: lo siento Luka , lo sospechaba pero no lo había confirmado...

Luka: por que lo sientes... Abby vamos a tener otro bebe¡¡¡

Abby: estas feliz?

Luka: por supuesto que estoy feliz, como no lo voy a estar... por que no me habías dicho tus sospechas...

Abby: por que estaba aterrada, que vamos a hacer con tres niños Luka?

Luka: no te preocupes, en todo caso el primer paso no crees que seria hora de cambiar de mano ese anillo y que de una vez por toda nos casemos?

Abby: si, pero por favor hagámoslo antes de que parezca un elefante vestido de novia...

Luka: ay Dios mío como te amo Abigail Lockahrt

Abby: yo también te amo...

Luka besa a Abby, quien iba a pensar que iban a tener tres hijos y se iban a casar, es increíble... en el preciso instante en que Luka besa a Abby, Joe y Brian entran a la habitación y suben corriendo a la cama de Abby.

Joe: mami, mami, que te paso... estas enferma

Brian: mami... te duele...?

Abby: no estoy bien... pero con su papá y yo tenemos algo que decirle

Luka toma en brazos a Joe, mientras Brian se sienta en el espacio entre Luka y Abby

Luka: niños su mamá no esta pero sí tiene algo...

Brian: que tiene?

Joe: si papá que tiene?

Luka: con su mamá vamos a tener otro bebé

Joe: un bebe? Y donde esta?

Brian: Sí donde esta?

Abby: acá (tocándose la barriga)

Brian: lo puedo ver

Luka: todavía no, pero en un tiempo mas va ha estar con nosotros

Luka mira a Abby por encima de las cabezas de los niños, es increíble que con solo mirarse se comunican...

12 semanas, era el tiempo de gestación que tenia Abby, la doctora Couburn había confirmado esta vez que solamente era un bebe.

Los niños estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, pero Abby estaba muy cansada, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran comunes todos los días, entre los turnos del hospital, los niños, la boda y Luka no le quedaba tiempo para descansar... además de solo pensar que el quedaban nada mas que dos semanas para convertirse en la señora Kovac, se le producía un nudo en el estomago...

Con los niños en el colegio y con Luka en el County tenia la casa para ella sola, se sentó en el sillón de la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, mientras mira por la ventana la amenazante lluvia que esta por comenzar, piensa que será mejor que valla a buscar a los niños al colegio antes de que comience a llover, busca su abrigo y se apronta a salir, en eso el teléfono de la sala comienza a timbrar...

Abby: diga?

Teléfono: Abigail Lockhart?

Abby: Sí con ella...

Abby se sienta en el sillón de la sala nuevamente, la noticia que le acaban de dar la ha dejado pálida y temblorosa, toma el teléfono y llama ala mujer que cuida a los niños cuando ella y Luka tienen turnos en el hospital, le pide d que los valla a buscar al colegio, por favor, luego toma el teléfono móvil y llama a Luka.

Luka: dime amor?

Abby: (llorando) necesito que te vengas a casa por favor...

Luka: que sucede Abby?

Abby: ven pronto por favor...

5 minutos, ese es el tiempo que demoró Luka en llegar del County a su casa, ingresa a la sala y lo primero que ve es a Abby completamente pálida y con la cara llena de lagrimas, Abby se levanta y se abalanza a los brazos de Luka llorando desconsoladamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 11 

Luka: que pasa, te siente mal?

Abby: ohoho Luka... es Jonh...

Luka: Carter? Que le paso?

Abby: desapareció...

Luka: qué?... y Kem?

Abby: la encontraron en su casa...muerta...

Luka: OMG¡¡¡¡¡

Abby: me llamaron a mí por que Jonh dejo mi nombre... dios mío Luka que vamos a hacer...

Luka: calma, clama, no te hace bien... tranquilízate, piensa en el bebe... donde están los niños?

Abby: en la casa de Mery, ella los fue a buscar al colegio...

Luka y Abby están sentados en el sillón de la sala, no hablan, la noche ha caído sobre Chicago, alguien llama a la puerta...

Mery: traigo a los niños, están dormidos en el auto...

Luka: voy a buscarlos

Luka toma en brazos a Joe y lo acuesta en su cama, hace lo mismo con Brian

Con los niños en su habitación Luka vuelve a la sala, donde Abby.

Luka: creo que debería ir a África a buscar a Jonh...

Abby: no Luka... no quiero que vayas por favor...

Luka: tengo que hacer, él lo hizo por mi una vez...

Abby: si, pero el no tenia familia a la que cuidar, Luka piensa en tus hijos, piensa en mi...

Luka: si lo hago Abby, pero tengo que hacerlo se lo debo...

Abby mira a Luka con lagrimas en los ojos, sabe que no puede impedirle a Luka que vaya a buscar a Jonh, así como tampoco se lo pudo prohibir a Jonh en una oportunidad.

Abby: esta bien, ve, pero júrame que te vas a cuidar y vas a volver vivo a casa...

Luka se acerca y la abraza fuertemente.

Luka: te juro que voy a volver vivo y a ver nacer a nuestro hijo

Una semana es lo que ha transcurrido entra la noticia y la partida de Luka, una semana llena de tristeza y preocupación por el futuro, la ultima noche juntos, luego de haber hecho el amor...

Luka: apenas regrese nos casamos, te lo juro...

Abby. Yo no necesito un papel Luka, para saber que estoy casada contigo, yo ya estoy casa contigo acá en mi corazón.

Luka la besa tiernamente, ella se apoya sobre su pecho y se queda dormida con las manos de Luka acariciándole la cabeza.

Abby despierta, Luka ya se ha ido, en su reemplazo una nota:

"_Querida Abby: no quise despertarte por que las despedidas son demasiados dolorosas, lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo mas que nada en el mundo, cuídate mucho a los niños y al bebe que viene en camino, recuerda lo mucho que te amo, regresare con Carter a Chicago, te lo juro._

Con amor Luka" 

Las lagrimas caen por el rostro de Abby, la cual sentada al borde la cama lloraba amargamente, por el riesgo de perder a su esposo y por el miedo de pasar por un embarazo sola.

8 semanas han transcurrido desde que Luka partió a Darfur a buscar a Carter, Abby ha tenido que lidiar con el trabajo en el hospital, los niños y un embarazo de 20 semanas, además que ha pasado las ultimas 6 semanas vomitando todo lo que come, esta bajo peso y con anemia, debido a esto el sueño la vence a menudo en el trabajo.

En este momento el sueño ha vuelto a ganar la batalla, Abby duerme en los sillones de la sala de médicos, Neela ingresa y busca una manta colocándola sobre Abby, la cual despierta sobresaltada...

Neela: descansa, yo te aviso cualquier cosa...

Abby: dios mío me quede dormida de nuevo

Neela: deberías irte a casa a descansar

Abby: no puedo, es pero, si lo hago pienso en Luka todo el rato y no me hace bien...

Neela: y como te has sentido...

Abby: pésimo, ni con los gemelos me sentí tan mal, devuelvo todo lo que como, tengo anemia, duermo todo el día por lo mismo...

Neela: descansa entonces, los gemelos están en el colegio, si quieres yo los cuido...

Abby: gracias Neela, pero Mery los va a pasar a buscar...

Neela sale de la sala de médicos, Abby se recuesta y sigue durmiendo...

2 horas han pasado, Abby abre los ojos, la sala de médicos esta sumida en la oscuridad, la puerta se abre de un solo golpe es Frank...

Frank: Lockhart, teléfono?

Abby: voy...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 12 

Abby se levanta y toma el auricular...

Abby: diga?

Luka: Abby, soy yo como estas?

Abby: mi amor... bien y tu, dios mío no sabes lo preocupada que he estado...

Luka: Sí yo también te extraño, los niños?

Abby: están bien, te echan muchisimo de menos... yo también te extraño mucho Luka...

Luka: como estas tu Abby, el bebe, como te has sentido?

Abby. No muy bien, pero se me va a pasar, tu sabes un día bien y al otro con nauseas... has sabido algo de Carter?

Luka: según lo que he podido averiguar estaría en Kisangari, lo voy a ir a buscar Abby...creo que no mas de dos semanas es lo que debería demorarme en volver a casa...te amo mi amor...cuídate...

La llamada se corta en forma automática, Abby toma sus cosas y sale de la sala de médicos, sus ojos están enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar, saliendo se cruza con Susan...

Susan: Abby te sientes bien?

Abby: si, solo me voy a casa...Luka me llamo Susan no llega hasta dentro de dos semanas y aun no encuentran a Carter...

Abby vuelve a llorar sus lagrimas están a flor de piel, Susan la guía de nuevo a la sal de médicos

Susan: que te pasa?

Abby: no lo se, lloro todo el día, casi no puedo comer, extraño mucho a Luka, duermo durante todo el día y en la noche me da insomnio...

Susan: por que no te tomas unos días de permiso...te hace falta descansar por ti y por el bebe...

Abby: no puedo Susan, es peor pienso mas en Luka...

Susan : no es una petición, es una orden, tu mañana no vuelves acá y vas a ir a ver a Couburn

Abby: pero Susan...

Susan: pero Susan nada... como amiga y como tu jefa te dijo esto

Abby: ok cuanto tiempo?

Susan: por lo menos dos semanas, anda disfruta a tus hijos y despreocúpate, luego veremos...

Abby: gracias Susan...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 13

Las dos semanas pasaron volando... con el descanso necesario y la vida domestica, el rostro de Abby le ha cambiado, y en su vientre ahora si se notan los casi 6 meses de embarazo.

Luka no se ha comunicado con ella, pero supo que se encontraba bien y que ya había encontrado a Carter, pero no sabe nada sobre las condiciones físicas de este ultimo.

Abby vuelve al county con otro rostro, el hecho de haber compartido con sus hijos dos semanas la ha hecho valorar la vida y a reconocer cuanto ama a Luka.

Abby ingresa al County y lo primero que llama la atención es una ambulancia que no la reconoce como las típicas, tiene el sello de la fuerza aérea norteamericana, un presentimiento invade sus cuerpo, corre hacia la recepción y ene forma automática ve una espalda que podría reconocer en cualquier parte...

Abby: ¡¡¡¡LUKA¡¡¡

Luka se voltea y puede ver como Abby corre hacia él, Abby se acerca y se lanza a los brazos de Luka, la cual la alza y la besa...

Abby: OMG, Luka, por que no avisaste, te extrañaba tanto...

Luka: mi amor, no tuve tiempo fue todo tan rápido, te he extrañado tanto...OMG no sabes cuanto te amo...

Abby: y Jonh, lo encontraste? Cómo esta?

Luka: Abby, Jonh no esta bien, tiene problemas respiratorio graves, malaria y otra cosa que no sabemos lo que es...

Abby: pero se va a recuperar no cierto?

Luka: lo más probable es que si... como has estado Abby, los niños, y el bebe?

Abby: las dos estamos bien, los niños también...

Luka: LAS 2? Es una niña?

Abby: si Luka una niña, por que no vamos a casa, los niños van a estar felices...

Luka: igual que yo en este momento Abby, OMG cuanto te extrañe...

Luka y Abby pasan a buscar a los niños, y luego se dirigen a su casa, Abby no puede creer que Luka ya este de vuelta, dios mío cuanto lo ama, le llega a doler tanto amor que siente por él.

Luka mira a Abby, su Abby, se ve hermosa con esa barriga de 6 meses en donde esta creciendo su hija, Luka la abraza fuertemente y la besa apasionadamente, los niños ya están durmiendo han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Abby y Luka se dirigen a la habitación, se acuestan uno al lado del otro, Luka posa su mano sobre el vientre de Abby, puede sentir como se mueve su hija la interior de ella.

Abby se acerca a Luka y se apoya en su pecho mientras él le acaricia la cabeza, dios mío cuanto extrañaba a su Luka.

Abby despierta con los gritos de Brian y Joe que saltan arriba de la cama, específicamente arriba de Luka...

Luka: Duerme, yo los voy a vestir para que se vayan al colegio

Joe: no, colegio no...

Luka: Cómo que no, y con quien te vas a quedar si tu mama y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar?

Joe: solo...

Abby: que te crees jovencito, (haciedole cosquillas a Joe en la cabeza) vamos ve con tu padre a vestirte...

Abby se acomoda en la cama y vuelve a dormirse, luego unos suaves besos en la mejilla la despiertan es Luka...

Luka: ya me voy Abby, ya lleve a os niños al colegio, a que horas entras a tu guardia?

Abby: espérame me visto y me voy contigo...

Luka: no te vistas... te ves bien así (risas)

Abby: Luka¡¡¡¡ ya déjame ir a vestirme...

Minutos mas tarde Luka y Abby tomados de la mano se dirigen al County, Abby sonríe, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia...

Abby: que es lo que tiene Jonh?

Luka: no lo sabemos, parece malaria pero no lo es, en todo caso hasta que no los sepamos no quiero que te acercas a él por favor Abby

Abby: esta inconsciente?

Luka: si, desde que lo encontré en Kisangari.

Abby: dios mío te das cuenta del peligro que corriste?

Luka: si, pero no me paso nada y ahora estoy aquí junto a ustedes...

Abby lo besa y se separan en la puerta del County...

Las semanas pasan volando, Abby ya tiene 28 semanas de embarazo, Jonh se ha mantenido inconsciente y en las ultimas 4 semanas la malaria ya fue curada, y la neumonía también, aunque lo mantienen en un cuarto aislado de los otros pacientes, el día de hoy Luka por fi n a dejado que Abby suba a verlo pero solo a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Luka baja a buscar a Abby, la encuentra en la salde médicos recostada en un sillón...

Luka: como te sientes?

Abby: un poco cansada pero bien, te estaba esperando...

Luka: si quieres lo dejamos para otro día...

Abby: no vamos ahora...

Luka y Abby se dirigen al tercer piso del hospital, en la habitación de aislamiento se encuentra Jonh, parece que estuviera plácidamente dormido...

En eso algo llama la atención de Abby, quien se acerca al vidrio que la separa de Jonh

Abby: mira Luka, mira la mano de Jonh...

Luka ingresa a la habitación, sin tomar ninguna medida de seguridad a ver los signos vitales de Jonh, Abby intenta seguirlo pero una mano la detiene.

Kerry: ni se te ocurra entrar, aun no sabemos que es lo que tuvo Jonh, tu te quedas acá conmigo, lamentablemente Luka ya se encuentra adentro, pero ya veremos que hacemos...

Abby y Kerry se quedan observando como Luka y otro medico tratan de verificar el grado de conciencia que pueda tener Jonh, lamentablemente Abby solo puede observar...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 14 

Luka trabaja arduamente sobre el cuerpo de Carter, el hecho de que exista una leve esperanza de que Carter despierte hace que Luka trabaje mas profundamente y con mas dedicación.

Luka observa desde la habitación de Jonh, Abby esta afuera con Kerry, la que al sostiene de un brazo, Abby quiere ingresar, gracias a dios que no lo hizo...

Carter esta reaccionando aunque no completamente, abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar de golpe, no responde ordenes y los días aveces pasan sin tener respuesta alguna.

Luka por haber estado en contracto con Carter tuvo que someterse a una terapia de prevención y aislamiento por una semana. Esta semana pasa rápido. Luka por fin puede salir de la aislación y lo primero que hace es besar y abrazar a Abby.

Un trauma llega a ER, Luka vuelve a estar mas activo que nunca, los dos días de descanso que le dieron antes de volver al trabajo han surtido efecto en su cuerpo. Luego de la atención Luka sale de trauma 2 , tira los guantes y los delantales desechables al suelo, cuando sale lo primero que encuentra es a Abby, esta hablando con Neela, se ríe y se toca el estomago, no puede creer que su hija esta creciendo dentro de la mujer que mas ama en el mundo, ahora se nota que los casi 8 meses de embarazo están dificultando su desplazamiento.

Luka se acerca donde esta Abby...

Luka: que es lo tan gracioso?

Abby: nada amor, nada... tu paciente?

Luka: en OR

Chuny: Dr. Kovac... herido a bala, viene llegando la ambulancia

Abby: voy...

Luka: no, no vas, quédate acá Abby, no puedes hacer fuerzas...

Abby: ¡¡¡ todavía me puedo mover Luka¡¡¡

Luka sale corriendo hacia admisión, Abby los sigue pero cuando llega a admisión, Luka ya esta entrando con el paciente a trauma 1, este pasa de largo por el lado de ella, la observa, desde admisión Susan se acerca...

Susan: Abby?

Abby: Sí?

Susan: te ves cansada...

Abby: si es que venia a atender un trauma y no alcance a llegar...

Susan: si... sobre eso estuve hablando con luía y creo que lo mejor es que ya no sigas atendiendo traumas Abby...

Abby: pero Susan...

Susan: es lo mejor Abby, ya no puedes hacer CPR, te cuesta intubar, es mejor que solo atiendas casos de ER y no traumas

Abby: esta bien Susan...

El rostro de Abby refleja el enojo que le ha producido esta noticia, una leve molestia una leve molestia en su vientre la hace detenerse un segundo pero continua hasta donde se encuentra Luka, esta bien tiene 32 semanas de gestación pero no esta invalida ni enferma... Luka viene saliendo de trauma 1 , el paciente falleció y su rostro refleja la frustración.

Abby se acerca y le indica que quiere hablar en privado con él un segundo

Luka: dime... que pasa?

Abby: ¡¡¡por que hablaste con Susan para que me sacara de trauma... porque no hablaste conmigo primero¡¡¡

Luka: cálmate Abby, si yo hable con Susan, pero pensando en tu bien...

Abby: ¡¡¡EN MI BIEN, EN MI BIEN¡¡¡LUKA POR DIOS ME ESTAS SEPARANDO DE MI TRABAJO, TE PARECE LOGICO¡¡¡

Luka: es por tu bien Abby, me preocupa tu salud y la de la bebe

Abby: ahora te preocupas por mi salud y por la del bebe, y cuando te fuiste a Africa te importo?¡¡¡

Luka no dice nada, solo baja la mirada, toma su bata de sobre la mesa y sale caminando...

Abby lo sigue cuando va a mitad de camino Abby se dobla de dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 15 

Luka con lo enojado que iba no escucho he llamado de Abby, al salir a la isla de ambulancias lo primero que ve es a Neela entrar corriendo, lo único que alcanza a escuchar es Abby y emergencia, inmediatamente se devuelve a admisión, cuando ingresa lo primero que ve es a Abby recostada sobre una camilla y siendo trasladada a trauma 2

Luka: Abby que pasa?

Abby: una contracción muy fuerte eso es todo

Luka: discúlpame por favor, no quise hacer nada para hacerte sentir mal...

Abby aprieta la mano de Luka justo en el momento en que se produce otra contracción, Susan entra a trauma 2...

Susan: Abby¡¡?

Abby: OMG¡¡¡ por favor dame algo, una epidural, cualquier cosa¡¡¡¡

Susan: espérame voy a revisarte primero...

Susan se apresta a revisar a Abby y cuando lo hace descubre que ya es demasiado tarde

Susan: lo siento Abby, el bebe ya esta coronando vas a tener que pujar...

Abby: QUE? Pero si recién comienza, no puede ser... OMG el dolor de espalda...

Luka: hace dos días que tiene dolor de espalda... como no nos dimos cuenta...

Susan: ya es muy tarde para ver lo que hicieron o no, Abby necesito que con la próxima contracción pujes con todas tus fuerzas...

Luka: vamos amor, yo se que puedes...

Abby puja con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Susan cambia y Luka se acerca hacia donde ella se encuentra...

Abby: que pasa Susan... Luka?

Susan: Neela, llama s NICU...

Abby: Luka¡¡¡

Luka: tranquila amor, solo es el cordón...

Susan: latidos bajando... Abby mírame con la siguiente contracción vas a pujar pero como yo te diga ok?

Abby: ok...

Susan guía a Abby para que pueda pujar y desenrollar el cordón del cuello de la bebe, Luka no puede hacer nada mas que observar, con el ultimo esfuerzo el bebe logra nacer... el equipo de neonatología ya se encuentra preparado, el bebe no llora, al parecer no respira... Abby se sienta en la camilla y observa, el equipo de NICU se prepara para intubar a la bebe, en eso el llanto de la niña irrumpe en la sala, los ojos de Abby están empañados en lagrimas , los de Luka también...

Susan toma a la niña y la envuelve para pasársela a Abby

Susan: como la van a llamar?

Abby: Zoe Annabeth, Luka?

Luka: me encanta... bienvenida pequeña Zoe

Abby toma en sus brazos a la pequeña Zoe, mientras Luka la besa, primero a Zoe y luego a Abby...

Luka: gracias Abby, y disculpa...

Abby: te amo Luka... discúlpame tú a mí también... no debería de haber dicho lo que dije...

La puerta de trauma se abre de golpe, es Chuny

Chuny: Dr. Kovac, es el Dr. Carter, despertó...

Luka y Abby se miran, Luka se levanta del lado de Abby...

Abby: anda, nosotras vamos a estar bien...

Luka se levanta, besa a Abby en la frente y se dirige al tercer piso... Kerry lo esta esperando...

Kerry: Luka... felicitaciones, supe que nació tu hija...

Luka: gracias Kerry, como esta Jonh?

Kerry: no recuerda nada, al parecer tiene amnesia...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 16

Luka ingresa a ver a Jonh, al ingresar con su bata blanca, Jonh lo queda mirando.

Jonh: Dr., alguien me puede decir que hago acá?

Luka: Jonh, no te acuerdas de mi?

Jonh: debería? En realidad no recuerdo nada, lo único que se es que quiero estar en casa, con mi abuela…sabe yo voy a entrar a estudiar medicina también…

Luka: que bueno Jonh, pero por el momento descansa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

Luka sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia donde esta Kerry.

Kerry: como lo ves?

Luka: tiene un retroceso temporal y un bloqueo Psicológico, me acaba de decir que quiere ir donde su abuela y estudiar medicina…

Kerry: hay que pedir una consulta a psiquiatría, ve tranquilo luka, yo lo hago… recuerda que tienes una semana de permiso para estar con Abby y los niños, disfrútala…

Luka se dirige hacia OB donde trasladaron a Abby, al ingresar a la habitación se encuentra con una multitud de personas y globos de colores rosas que tiene la leyenda "it's a Girl", Abby esta sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con Zoe acostada entre ellas, a su lado Neela la acompaña, Susan también e incluso Sam ha ido a visitarla.

Zoe duerme placidamente, es increíble que hace solo un par de horas aun no estaba en sus vidas… Luka ingresa ala habitación y las risas cesan de inmediato, se acerca y toma a Zoe en brazos, la niña apenas y se despierta…

Abby: como esta Jonh?

Luka: tiene un bloqueo, no recuerda nada y se le produjo una regresión, me acaba de decir que quiere estudiar medicina e ir donde su abuela

Susan: llamaste a Psiquiatría?

Luka: Kerry lo iba a hacer, me dijo que me fuera y me dio una semana libre… Abby voy a ir a buscar a los niños al colegio…

Abby: OK amor… devuélveme a Zoe… gracias…

Luego de las risas generales, luka sale de la habitación, abby se queda solo con Susan y con Zoe…

Susan: descansa Abby, aprovecha ahora antes de que lleguen los niños…

Abby: si tienes razón…pobre Jonh, que evolución crees que va a tener?

Susan: no lo se Abby, en casos como estos la recuperación puede variar, puede estar años así recordar todo en un momento y por una situación en particular…

Abby: si lo se, lo que me preocupa es que lo va a pasar cuando recuerde todo lo que sucedió Susan: si a mi también me preocupa…pero abby acabas de dar a luz, descansa un rato antes de que aparezcan por acá Joe y Brian… quieres que me lleve a Zoe al cunero?

Abby: no déjamela un rato mas, quiero estar sola con ella un minuto….

Tres meses, Zoe ya tiene tres meses de vida, esta muy activa y es idéntica a Luka, cabello negro, piel muy blanca y la nariz de abby, la vida domestica a Abby le ha sentado bien, hoy cuando termina su permiso de maternidad tiene un sentimiento extraño de abandono hacia Zoe, pero de grandes deseos de ver a sus compañeros de trabajo nuevamente, en esta oportunidad lleva a Zoe con ella y la va a dejar en la guardería del hospital mientras realiza su turno para así poder amamantarla , los niños están en el colegio y la próxima semana cumplen 4 años, increíble el tiempo que ha transcurrido, Jonh continúa ingresado en el hospital y esta asistiendo a sus sesiones psiquiatritas, logro reconocer que era medico, que su abuela estaba muerta y se acuerda de abby y de luka y de sus compañeros de trabajo pero el periodo en que estuvo en África y de Kem o el hijo que ambos tuvieron no recuerda nada.

Abby ingresa al County con Zoe en su silla con la primero persona que se encuentra es con Neela…

Neela: OMG, abby, si los gemelos son iguales a ti, Zoe es igual a Luka…

Abby: si no cierto?

Susan: Abby, volviste como estas?

Frank: Lockhart, esto no es una guardería…

Abby: buenos días para ti también Frank, y no te preocupes Zoe ya se va…

Luka se cerca por el pasillo, viene con Jonh a su lado, Jonh al ver a Abby, se detiene, lo mismo que la ver a Zoe.

Abby se acerca con Zoe en su silla, al llegar donde esta Jonh, deja a Zoe en la camilla…

Abby: Jonh? Como te sientes?

Jonh: Abby? Eres realmente tu?

Abby: si Jonh, OMG, he estado muy preocupada por ti (abrazándolo)

Jonh: esta es tu bebe?

Abby: si, se llama Zoe Annabeth…quieres cargarla…

Jonh: puedo? (mirando a Luka)

Luka: claro que puedes… adelante

Luka saca a Zoe con cuidado de su silla y se la pasa a Jonh…este se queda un momento mirando a Zoe y se la pasa a Abby…

Jonh: muy linda Abby… luka se nota que es tu hija, se parece mucho a ti…

Jonh se sienta en la orilla de la camilla y se queda pensativo, luego que Abby se ha ido con Zoe a la guardería, Jonh le habla a Luka…

Jonh: por casualidad tu conoces a algún Joshua?

Luka: porque Jonh? Te recuerda algo ese nombre?

Jonh: no lo se, no lo se….


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 17

La semana pasa rápido, los avances de John si bien son importantes no ha logrado reconocer que tuvo un hijo, que se caso con Kem y menos aun que durante los últimos cuatro años estuvo viviendo en África y que estuvo apunto de morir…

Abby se ha integrado plenamente a sus labores del County y aunque con tres niños no es tarea fácil, luka la poya en todo lo que puede.

El cumpleaños de los gemelos es esta tarde, Brian y Joe están ansiosos y han invitado a todos sus compañeros de clase a la fiesta.

Abby solicito el día libre para poder preparar todo con calma pero un trauma de urgencia la hace llegar a la sal de trauma del County General Hospital.

Una vez solucionado Abby junto a Luka se dirigen a celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Al día siguiente John es dado de alta, los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada mas para retenerlo al interior del hospital.

Como john no tiene donde ir, Abby y Luka le ofrecen su hogar para que se quede a vivir con ellos.

Luka: no hay problema en que te quedes con nosotros, pero tendrás que lidiar con tres revoltosos niños…

Abby: si john no hay problema la contrario, vamos a estar encantados de tenerte en casa…

John: muchas gracias, a ambos…además si necesitas yo te puedo ayudar con los niños, creo que me va bien con ellos…

Luka: si, pero no has tratado con estos tres angelitos (risas generales)

Dos años, John ya lleva dos años viviendo en casa de los Kovac, Zoe ya tiene 2 años y tres meses, camina por todos lados y pelea con sus hermanos mayores como si tuviera la misma edad que ellos, ambos ya de 6 años, los tres realizan las peores travesuras inimaginables.

John ya se recupero completamente y trabaja algunos días en el hospital para pulir sus conocimientos médicos, aunque por lo general trabaja menos que Luka y Abby, por lo tanto es él que pasa la mayor parte del día con los niños, como el día de hoy

Luka lega temprano a casa y lo primero que ve es todo cubierto por una fina capa de polvo blanco.

Luka: ¡¡¡Zoe, Joe, Brian¡¡¡ ¡¡¡que diablos hicieron ahora¡¡¡

John aparece en una esquina, amarrado en una silla y cubierto completamente de harina

Luka: OMG, John que te hicieron ahora¡¡¡

John: soy un rehén, lo siento…no puedo hablar

Luka: donde están?

Luka se dirige a la habitación de los gemelos, ahí escondida detrás de la cortinas puede ver a Zoe, y bajo la cama a Joe y Brian…

Luka: ¡¡¡Zoe Annabeth¡¡¡ sal detrás de esas cortinas ¡¡¡Joe, Brian¡¡¡

Joe: te dije que nos iba a ver Brian

Brian: es culpa de Zoe, no se escondió bien

Zoe: ¡¡¡papá, papá, llegaste¡¡¡

Luka toma en brazos a Zoe, la cual lo llena a besos

Luka: que hicieron?

Joe: Zoe empezó¡¡¡

Zoe: ¡¡¡NO¡¡¡

Luka: independiente de quien haya empezado los tres lo hicieron, así que los tres van a limpiar

Brian: pero Papá¡¡¡

Luka: pero papá, nada, vamos todos, incluida tu Zoe a limpiar y suelten a su tío John, vamos ante que llegue su madre…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 18

Cuando Abby llega a casa, encuentra todo reluciente…Luka y John están en el sillón, Zoe esta dormida los brazos de John y los gemelos en su habitación.

Abby: ¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡…algo paso acá…Luka…John…?

John: voy a acostar a Zoe…

Luka: voy a ver como están los niños, vuelvo de inmediato….

Desde la habitación de Zoe, se alcanza a escuchar la siguiente conversación…

John: crees que se habrá dado cuenta?

Luka: no, no creo…

John: te dije que no dejáramos tan ordenado…

Luka y John se dan vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación de Zoe y ven a Abby apoyada en ella…

Luka, John y Abby se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesa, con una taza de café cada uno, los niños ya están durmiendo, Luka y john aprovechan de contarle a Abby lo que los niños habían hecho.

Abby: OMG, y simularon una nevada con harina mientras te tenían de rehén?

John: Yeap¡¡¡ obviamente Joe y Brian inventaron todo , Zoe solo participo…

Luka: vamos john, tu siempre defiendes a Zoe y es tan traviesa como los otros dos…

John: bueno esta bien…pero entiéndanme, la conozco desde que era una bebe, es obvio que es mi protegida y además es mi ahijada como no le voy a perdonar todas sus travesuras….

Abby: si pero la malcrías mucho, ella sabe que cualquier cosa que haga puede correr a esconderse tras las piernas de su tío John y que este la salva de sus hermanos y hasta de sus padres….

John: si es verdad es un verdadero diablillo hay que reconocerlo…chicos necesito hablar con ustedes….

Luka: dinos…

John: creo que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya de acá

Abby: que¡¡¡

John: si creo que ya es hora de marcharme, voy a buscar un lugar cerca de ustedes y del hospital, pero creo que ya debo empezar mi vida solo…

Abby: si es por los niños?...

John: no abby, no es por lo niños, como se te ocurre, pero ya es hora de que me vaya…

Luka mira a Abby y le toma la mano, mano en la cual aun lleva el anillo de compromiso…

Luka: te entendemos, pero antes de irte, te queremos pedir algo…

John: sí?

Abby: queríamos pedirte si podrías ser nuestro padrino de matrimonio…

John: OMG; cuando piensan casarse?

Luka: dentro de dos meses, hace tiempo que veníamos planeando la boda pero por diversas circunstancias no había sido posible

Abby: si primero los gemelos, luego Zoe, bueno un sin numero de cosas, pero creemos que ahora es el momento….

Luka: estarías dispuesto a ser nuestro padrino?

John: por supuesto que si, …pero quien es la madrina…

Abby: Neela…

John: aaaaaa, la dra. Rasgotra….la madrina de Zoe…

Abby: si la misma…

Luka: John, yo conozco esa mirada…

John: que mirada?

Abby: por favor…si miras a Neela cada vez que viene igual como me mirabas a mi hace años, adema sen el hospital no la dejas tranquila….

John: eso es por que es una excelente doctora….vamos chicos…ideas suyas….

Luka: si claro….(risas)

El tiempo pasa rápido y ya ha llegado el gran día, Abby esta muy nerviosa… Maggie y Zoe están con ella… el vestido de abby es de color blanco, straples, con falda amplia, Zoe viste un vestido blanco con un lazo de color rosa en la cintura, Maggie esta también vestida con un traje color azul…

Maggie: oh Abby estoy tan feliz por ti…

Abby: yo también estoy muy feliz mamá

Zoe: yo también mamá

Abby: si, tu también?

Zoe: si, mucho mamá…

Luka y los gemelos se encuentran en la otra habitación, todos están vestidos con trajes y con una flor blanca en la chaqueta

Luka: Joe, anda a ver a tu mamá y pregúntale si ha visto a tu tío John?

Joe: ok papá…

Joe se dirige hacia donde esta su madre, entra y ve a Abby con su vestido…

Joe: wow mami… te ves preciosa….

Abby: gracias mi amor…dime?

Joe: papá pregunta si has visto a tío John?

Abby: no…pero a Neela tampoco la he visto hace un buen raro…dile a tu padre que venga…

Maggie: pero abby es mala suerte que el novio vea antes a la novia…

Abby: mamá, llevo 7 años con Luka, ya no creo en la mala suerte…

Joe va a buscar a su papá y en el camino se encuentra con Zoe, con su vestido blanco completamente cubirto de chocolate al igual que toda su cara…

Joe: Zoe…que hiciste?

Zoe: nada…

Joe toma a su hermana de la mano y se dirige hacia donde esta Luka…

Joe: papá…

Luka mira a Zoe, se acerca y toma a la pequeña en brazos, se dirige hacia donde esta Abby, John y Neela aun no aparecen, el vestido de Zoe esta hecho un desastre y faltan menos de dos horas para la boda…


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 19

Tres horas antes, John estaba en pasillo esperando que abby se terminara de vestir, por el mismo pasillo vio aparecer a Neela, ella viste un traje color rosa, del mismo tono que la cita de la cintura de Zoe, realmente se ve preciosa

John: Neela te ves muy linda…

Neela: gracias John, tu no estas nada mal….

John: cuanto crees que se demoraran?

Neela: mmmmm, mucho rato mas, Abby estaba recién comenzado y además esta hablando con Maggie

John: te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café?

Neela: ¡¡¡¡ahora?¡¡¡

John: si, tienes para mucho rato mas y la boda no es si no hasta dentrote tres horas

Neela: OK…pero donde vamos…

John: vivo a tres cuadras de acá

Neela: a tu departamento¡¡¡¡¡

John: ¡¡¡es solo un café¡¡¡¡ vamos…

Tomando a Neela del brazo, se dirigen al nuevo departamento de John…

Tres horas mas tarde, alguien llama a la puerta del departamento de John, Neela esta sentada junto a John con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, no sabe como se les paso la hora entre la conversación y el café….ahora mismo deberían estar en la boda y no en el departamento de John….

John se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, son luka y abby…

John: OMG, Neela la hora…

Neela: si me fije….son ellos…

John: si…

John abre a puerta, abby ya no tiene puesto su vestido, luka tiene puesto unos jeans y una bolera y los niños están vestidos en forma normal…

Luka: por fin los encontramos…

John: lo siento…lo sentimos… se nos paso la hora muy rápido

Abby: las horas…

Neela: los siento abby…

Abby: no se preocupen hablamos con el juez y le explicamos que nuestros dos mejores amigos estaban desaparecidos y que sin ellos no podíamos casarnos….así que lo dejo para mañana

Neela: pero y los invitados y la fiesta?

Abby: todo puede esperar…ahora nos podrían explicar que diablos esta pasando acá?

Luego de la explicación que John y Neela le dan a Luka y Abby, abby se percata de que John tiene tomada de la mano a Neela…

Neela: realmente lo siento…

Abby: no lo sientas más y dame detalles

Neela: vamos abby, detalles de qué, si solo conversamos y tomamos café…

Abby: a mi no me engañas , john tenia tomada tu mano y tu lo mirabas con cara de…

Neela: con cara de qué?

Abby: con cara de enamorada?

Neela: Abigail Lockhart…como puedes decir eso…

Abby: simplemente por que te conozco hace casi 10 años por eso…

Neela: esta bien te voy a contar pero no quería hacerlo hasta después de tu matrimonio….si, John y yo estamos saliendo hace un par de semanas…

Abby: ¡¡¡un par de semanas¡¡¡

Neela: si, no te había dicho nada por la boda, pero si estamos juntos hace tres semanas….que te puedo decir logro conquistarme….

Abby: OMG, y no pensabas contarme…

Al día siguiente la boda comienza y termina en forma normal, mientras Abby y Luka bailan el vals de los novios, hablan animadamente...

Luka: así que neela y John están saliendo hace mas de tres semanas….

Abby: imagínate y no nos habían dicho nada…

De repente Luka siente algo por la parte de atrás de sus piernas es Zoe, que nuevamente esta sucia, ahora completamente llena de pastel

Luka: que haces pequeña…

Luka toma en brazos a Zoe y donde Abby se acercan Joe y Brian, Neela baila con Carter….

Luka: te amo Abigail Kovac…

Abby: yo también te amo Luka Kovac…

Luka y Abby se besan mientras los niños corren alrededor de ellos…..


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 20

Seis meses, el cumpleaños de zoe ha llegado, la pequeña cumple 3 años y esta tan emocionada como Abby en la preparación de la fiesta.

El día previo Zoe y Abby se fueron de compras, solo chicas, eso fue lo que le dijieron a Luka cuando quiso unírseles, por o que Luka tuvo que quedarse solo en la casa por que los chicos había ido a una practica de Softball, y john no se despega del lado de Neela… en los siete meses que llevan saliendo han aprendido a limar asperezas y se han consolidado como pareja , neela le contó todo lo que sufrió con la muerte de Michael y John como perdió a su hijo y a Kem y sus experiencias en África.

Zoe y Abby pasan todo el día fuera y vuelven cargadas de paquetes, al llegar a casa lo primero que notan es que el auto de Carter esta afuera, por o tanto el y Neela están al interior de la casa, las bicicletas de los niños también están en la entrada de la casa, pero otro automóvil también esta aparcado en la acera…

Zoe al ver el auto de John suelta la mano de Abby y corre hasta el interior de la casa, Abby la sigue y lo primero que ven en la sal es un hombre mayor sentado ala lado de Luka, con cada uno de los gemelos sentado en una pierna y riendo alegremente.

Zoe: tio John, tia Neela…

La pequeña para su carrera en seco al ver al extraño en la casa y se devuelve a esconderse tras la piernas de su madre, luka se levanta y va hasta donde esta Abby, la saluda con un beso y toma a Zoe de detrás de las piernas de Abby.

Luka: Abby… te presento a mi padre… Zagreb…

Abby: tu padre? OMG, por que no me avisaste….

Luka: llego recién de Croacia…

Zagreb: Mucho gusto Abigail… Luka no me dijiste que tu esposa era tan bella…

Abby: mucho gusto también y gracias, ya veo que conoció a Joe y Brian no es cierto, solo falta Zoe…

La pequeña Zoe se encuentra en brazos de su padre con la cara escondida en el hombro de Luka, no quiere ver a nadie…

La celebración del cumpleaños de Zoe se realizo en la forma mas normal, luego de horas de acercamiento Zoe por fin pudo aceptar a su abuelo y ahora nos se despega de él, Abby John y Neela conversan mientras Zoe corre tras su abuelo por todo el jardín olvidándose de sus invitados a la fiesta…

John: me siento abandonado…

Neela: hay amor aprovecha que Zoe esta con su abuelo…John: si pero la extraño…

Neela: cuidado que si no me pongo celosa…

Abby: vamos chicos, dejen a Zoe en paz, tomen en cuenta que a parte de Maggie Zoe no tiene más abuelos presentes…

John: esta bien pero…es mi bebe…

Abby: te equivocas es mi bebe…

Neela: no es mía…

En eso llega Luka con Joe y Brian…

Luka: todos ustedes están equivocados, Zoe es solo nuestra, no es cierto chicos¡¡¡

Las risas generales inundan el jardín, mientras que a lo lejos Zoe ríe con su abuelo…Por la noche la pequeña Zoe a caído rendida en su cama John y Neela se han ido, Luka Abby y Zagreb están en la sala, Abby se levanta para ir a preparar café, Luka y su padre quedan solos en la sala…

Zagreb: Luka, realmente tu familia es muy hermosa, te felicito…

Luka: gracias…

Zagreb: te preguntaras porque vine a Chicago no es cierto?

Luka: si me extraño que vinieras sin avisar, pero estoy feliz de que lo hayas echo

Zagreb: la verdadera razón del por que vine es por que quería conocer a mis nietos antes de morir…

Luka: papa, que dices, por dios tú no te vas a morir, eres joven todavía…

Zagreb: no Luka, no me queda mucho tiempo…tengo cáncer….


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 21

Luka esta acostado de espaldas, a su lado Abby esta apoyada en su pecho, por el rostro de Luka caen las lágrimas….

Abby: amor, no sabes cuanto me apena lo de tu papá… no te dijo cuanto tiempo…

Luka: no, solo me dijo que quiere pasar sus últimos días con sus nietos y su familia….

Abby: no existirá algún tratamiento o algo?

Luka: no, ya no hay nada más que hacer…solo esperar…

Abby: lo siento mucho….

Son las 5 de la mañana, Abby duerme placidamente al lado de Luka, Luka con los ojos abiertos observa el cielo de la habitación, no podía dormir y decidió levantarse de la cama, caminando por la casa sumida en la oscuridad se dirige a la habitación de los gemelos, ambos duermen en literas, su padre esta durmiendo en la habitación con ellos. Luka se dirige a la habitación de Zoe, pero antes pasa por la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, al legar a la habitación de Zoe, es que como de costumbre la pequeña esta completamente destapada, al acercarse Luka nota que Zoe esta bañada en sudor y muy inquieta, al tocarla sus sospechas se hacen realidad Zoe esta ardiendo en fiebre…

Luka: Abby despierta¡¡¡¡¡

Abby: que pasa¡¡¡¡

Luka: es Zoe esta ardiendo en fiebre….

Abby se levanta de un salto y corre a la pieza de Zoe, la pequeña prácticamente esta delirando…

Luka: papá, por favor quédate con los niños, vamos con Zoe al hospital

Zagreb: vayan rápido, yo me encargo de los niños

Luka: gracias…

Abby aparece con Zoe envuelta en mantas, Luka la toma en brazos, Abby toma las llaves de auto…

Luka: quien esta de turno?

Abby: Neela y John iban para allá después del cumpleaños de Zoe

Luka: vamos acelera, Zoe no esta nada bien

Luka tomo la precaución de avisar al hospital desde el auto, y darle todos los datos, John los espera con una camilla en las afueras del County

John: respira?

Abby: muy poco…

Neela: vamos a trauma 1

Luka: no esta respirando…

Luka, Abby, John y Neela corren con la camilla hacia trauma 1

John: Neela tubo pediátrico, hay que intubar…

Luka: no hagamos CPR primero…

John: no hay tiempo, si no intubamos corre mucho riesgo

Luka: yo lo hago…

John: no luka, Abby por favor vayan fuera nosotros nos encargamos

Abby: pero john es mi hija…

John: por lo mismo….afuera por favor…

Neela: paro respiratorio…comenzando compresiones

Abby: ¡¡¡OMG…mi pequeña¡¡¡

Abby abraza a Luka mientras observan como cargan las paletas para reanimar a Zoe, la pequeña con el Shock eléctrico salta en la camilla, no reacciona…luego de 20 minutos Zoe se encuentra estable pero inconciente y conectada a un respirador artificial, sus latidos cardiacos son muy bajos y esta con una hepatitis que casi la mata…


	21. Chapter 21

capitulo 22

Dos semanas , Zoe aun continua intubada y conectada al respidrador artificial, sus signos vitales aun son bajos , la pequeña ha rechazado todo tipo de tratamiento , la unica esperanza que le queda es un trasplante de higado.

Abby no se ha movido de su lado en las ultimas dos semanas, practicamente vive en el hospital, Luka se ha dedicado a mantener a Zoe en el primer lugar de la lista de espera para donantes pero nada sucede aun...incluso ha descuidado la enfermedad de su padre.

Luka recibe una llamada en su movil, es Maggie, que habia llegado a cuidar al os niños, la que lo llama, algo le sucede a Zagreb, esta en su cama y no reacciona ante sus llamados.

Luka mira a Abby, pide una ambulancia de inmediato , el va en ella, al llegar a su casa lo primero que ve es a su padre tendido en la cama inconciente, lo intentan reanimar pero no consiguuen resultado alguno, al interior de la ambulancia hacentodos los esfuerzos posibles , al llegar al County , ingresan directamente a Trauma 1, a Luka lo dejan fuera...

Ray, Carter y Susan se encuentran trabajando sobre el cuerpo de Zagreb, Luka junto a Neela observan como preparan las paletas para realizar una reanimacion

_Ray: cargando a 300, depegen¡¡¡¡ __  
__John: nada... carga a 350... __  
__Ray: cargando a 350 ... despegen¡¡¡¡ __  
__John: asistole, continuo reanimacion __  
__Luka: John, cuanto tiempo lleva asi? __  
__John: 45 minutos... __  
__Ray: Dr. Carter?_

John mira a Luka, el cual solo baja la cabeza en señal de aceptacion...

_John: podemos mantenerlo para ver la compatibilidad de Zoe, luka... __  
__Luka: si, pero mepodrian dejar solo un momento con él por favor..._

John, Neela, Ray y Susan salen de la sala, Luka toma una silla, y se sienta al lado del cuerpo de su padre, ya no se puede hacer nada mas por él, solo esperar para ver si es compatible con Zoe. Luka no puede contener las lagrimas de sus ojos...

_Luka: porque Papá? porque tenias que aparecer en mi vida y marcharte asi de esta manera tan rapidamente , Dios mio te heperdido, para siempre, ahora ya no puedo recurrir a un telefono si quiero habolar contigo, lo unico que ruego a dios en estos momentos es que seas compatible con Zoe, con mi pequeña Zoe, para tener una parte de ti vivnedo al interiode ella para siempre y no perderte del todo, gracias papá por todo lo que me diste en la vida, ... te amo papá_...

Las lagrimas de Luka caen por su rostro, sin percatarse de nada siente una mano en su hombreo, al darse vuelta, lo primero que ve es a abby...

_Abby: si es compatible amor...tu padre es compatible con Zoe_

Los brazos de Abby rodean a Luka , el cual comienza a llorar en froma desconsolada, Abby solo le acaricia la ccebeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño...


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 23

Todo se realiza en forma normal , muy rapidamente, el equipo de Dubenko se encuetra preparado, con Neela como ayudante de cirugia, gracias a Dios el cancer que lo afectaba no complico el higado y este se encuentra en perfecto estado como para poder ser trasplantado, ademas que por el tamaño de Zoe senecesita solamente una parte del organo no todo. La operacion se realiza en forma normal , la recepcion del higado es satisfactoria y el tono amarillo de la piel de Zoe desaparece caside forma inmediata, el cuerpo de Zagreb es trasladado a una sala para que Luka se pueda despedir de su adre, mientras Zoe estrasladada a la sal de recuperacion...

Luka: papá que mas te puedo decir, gracias...

luka apaga la luz de la habitacion y le da la espalda al cuerpo de su padre mientras abby lo espera afuera y le estira la mano, luka se la toma y juntos recorren el pasillo que los lleva hasta donde su hija se recupera gracias al buen gesto de su abuelo...

Los funerales de Zagreb se desarrollan en un ambiente demasiado intimo , solamente la familia cercana es decir , los niños, abby, luka y john y neela se encuentran presentes, el cuerpo de Zagreb es cremado y colocado en un anfora, la mision de Luka es ir a dejarlo al lado de su madre en Croacia, todo va a suceder cuando las eventualidades de la vida lo lleven de vuelta a su pais.

Zoe ha evolucionado muy bien la niña ya se encuentra plenamente conciente y no ha presentado ningun signo de rechazo, el tubo intratraquela que le permitia respirar ya ha sido retira y la niña a comenzado a respirar normalmente.

Dos semanas mas tarde , Zoe cumple un mes internada en el hospital y hoy es dada de alta, sus hermanos y sus padre la esperan para llevarla a casa, su vida a sufrido un cambio , un cambio que repercutira en su futuro, en lo que les depara el destino y en la vida que como familia deberan sortear...


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 24

Tres años han trascurrido desde que Zagreb falleció, Zoe luego de su trasplante tuvo una recuperación prácticamente milagros a y ahora desarrolla una vida completamente normal , ahora ya tiene 6 años, Joe y Brian acaban de cumplir los 10 años, y Luka y Abby continúan trabajando en el County.

Neela y John contrajeron matrimonio hace un año, Neela esta como jefa de residentes de cirugía y John como jefe de ER. Neela ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo de su primer hijo.

Abby llega al hospital con Zoe de la mano, la niña al ver a John corre hasta donde este se encuentra.

Zoe: tio John, tio John ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

John: hola pequeña que haces acá no deberías estar en el colegio?

Zoe: es que le dije a mi mami que me trajera por que te quiero preguntar algo...

John: a mi, dime pequeña en que te pudo ayudar?

John toma en brazos a Zoe y la sienta junto al mostrador de admisión

Zoe: tío John, tu ahora que vas a tener un bebe me vas a dejar de querer a mi?

John: de donde sacas esas ideas?

Zoe: Brian y Joe me dijeron que ahora que tía Neela y tu van a tener un bebe tu ya no me vas a querer mas

John: ay Zoe tu siempre vas a ser mi bebe, aunque yo tenga 10 bebes mas con Neela...no le hagas caso a tus hermanos...

Neela viene bajando del tercer piso por las escaleras y al ver a John en admisión se dirige hasta donde él se encuentra y alcanza a escuchar parte de su conversación con Zoe...

Neela: como que diez bebes...solo uno John, solo uno...

Neela se acerca y besa a John...

Neela: hola pequeña, donde esta tu mamá?

Zoe: Allá (señalando hacia la puerta de trauma 1)

Neela se dirige con sus 6 meses de embarazo hasta donde esta abby

Abby: hola, como te siente?

Neela: terrible, no se como pudiste tener dos bebes al mismo tiempo?

Abby: tranquila, por o menos te queda poco tiempo….

Neela: poco¡¡¡¡¡¡ todavía me quedan tres meses….

Abby y Neela realizan sus turnos mientras Luka sale del suyo y se lleva a Zoe a casa junto con John….

John: estaba pensando, nunca te agradecí realmente por lo que hiciste por mi Luka

Luka: no es necesario…

John: si, es necesario porque gracias a ti ahora puedo tener una familia nuevamente…

Luka: yo no diría que gracias a mi, si es Neela la que esta esperando un hijo tuyo no yo…

John: si pero no habría sido posible si tu no hubieras arriesgado tu propia vida para ir a salvar la mía, gracias a ti estoy vivo

John abraza a Luka, a lo lejos pueden distinguir a Joe y Brian en la puerta de la casa, ambos son muy altos y ya sobrepasan en altura a su madre.

Al verlos llegar Zoe corre hasta donde ellos se encuentran, Joe toma en brazos a su hermana menor y Brian le revuelve el cabello…


End file.
